Memory of This Road
by stilogyvn
Summary: Taeyeon percaya akan akhir sebuah kehidupan yang selalu indah menyerupai dongeng. Baekhyun juga mempercayai hal itu.


**Memory of This Road**

Cast : Taeyeon, Baekhyun

Rate : T

Genre : Angst, Romance

A/N : Fanfic ini pernah diposting sebelumnya, tapi bukan di ffn. Cuma di-upgrade sedikit. Jadi kalau pernah baca ff yang sama persis judul dan jalan ceritanya, ya emang itu diposting sama author yang sama. Ini fanfic pertama yang dulu dibuat , sekarang diposting ulang disini T_T Happy reading!

 **Prolog**

Taeyeon percaya akan akhir sebuah kehidupan yang selalu indah menyerupai dongeng. Baekhyun juga mempercayai hal itu.

 **Little Regret**

Sore yang cukup cerah. Hiruk pikuk perkotaan dipayungi langit berwarna kebiruan. Hal itu mungkin berlaku bagi orang dewasa dan anak-anak pada umumnya, namun tidak untuk seorang anak berumur tujuh tahun yang berdiri di ujung jalan suatu persimpangan.

Namanya Kim Taeyeon. Ia seorang diri – entah apa yang sedang ia lakukan, atau mungkin ia harapkan. Matanya memandang setiap orang yang melewati jalan itu, namun pandangannya penuh kekosongan. Entah sudah berapa orang yang merasa iba kemudian mendekatinya seharian ini, sekedar untuk menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan yang tidak jauh berbeda. Namun kalimat yang dilontarkannya kepada orang-orang itu selalu sama.

"Kau bukan ayahku, kau juga bukan ibuku.."

"Kenapa Ayah dan Ibu harus pergi begitu jauh?"

.

.

.

.

Sudah beberapa hari ini Taeyeon berdiri di tempat yang sama - di ujung jalan tempat peristiwa mengerikan itu terjadi. Anak itu melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri ketika mobil yang ditumpangi ayah dan ibunya menabrak bus yang melaju kencang dari arah berlawanan. Ia bukan hanya melihat, namun ia juga ikut merasakan goncangan di dalam mobil serta pelukan terakhir dari ibunya. Ia selamat dari kecelakaan maut itu, namun tidak dengan kedua orangtuanya yang meninggal di tempat kejadian. Entahlah ia harus merasa beruntung karena ia selamat – ataukah ia merasa lebih baik mati daripada harus hidup sendirian.

 _'Tidak._

 _Tidak._

 _Ini tidak mungkin terjadi._

 _Ayah, Ibu, bangunlah._

 _Taeyeon tidak mau sendirian._

 _Ibu, sekarang aku bersama siapa?_

 _Ayah, tolong bilang bahwa ini semua hanya gurauan...'_

Namun semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, begitu nyata. Sekeras apapun Taeyeon menangis, tidak akan ada yang dapat ia ubah. Andaikan Taeyeon bisa memutar waktu kembali, mungkin ia lebih memilih mati dibandingkan harus hidup seorang diri seperti sekarang ini. Ia harus mengharapkan belas kasihan dari orang lain yang tidak terlalu peduli dan menanggapi pertanyaan dari orang-orang yang berpura-pura menaruh simpati - setidaknya begitulah yang ada di pikirannya saat ini.

.

.

.

.

Sudah beberapa jam terakhir ia berdiri, namun semua orang yang ditemuinya hanya menoleh atau menghampirinya sekedar untuk berbasa-basi. Pandangannya masih mencari-cari, namun kali ini terhenti pada seorang anak yang nampak seumuran dengannya. Anak laki-laki yang sungguh ceria, dengan senyum lebar yang menghiasi wajahnya. Anak itu berjalan sendirian sambil membawa sebuah ransel yang cukup besar di punggungnya. Taeyeon masih saja memperhatikan anak laki-laki itu, ketika pandangan mereka tiba-tiba bertemu. Dengan langkah cepat, anak itu mendekati Taeyeon dan berdiri di sampingnya.

"Halo, kau sedang apa disini sendirian? Kau menunggu temanmu?", sapa anak laki-laki itu dengan ramah.

"Ah, tidak. Aku tidak punya teman."

"Tidak punya teman? Benarkah? Perkenalkan namaku Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun. Kau?"

"Aku Kim Taeyeon. Ya, aku tidak punya teman, rumah, bahkan orang tua sekalipun."

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya mendengar jawaban 'teman' barunya itu.

"Ayah dan ibumu kemana?", tanya Baekhyun dengan polosnya. Taeyeon tersenyum kecil melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang kebingungan.

"Ayah ibuku pergi entah kemana, namun mereka pergi begitu jauh dan tidak mungkin kembali lagi."

Kedua anak itu saling terdiam sejenak hingga Baekhyun tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu.

"Oh iya, ibuku pernah menceritakan hal yang sama seperti yang kau alami sekarang ini. Jika ibumu tidak ada, siapa yang membuatkan masakan untukmu, Taeyeon?"

"Tidak ada, tentu saja tidak ada seorang pun. Aku hanya mengharapkan pemberian dari mereka yang lewat di sepanjang jalan ini.."

Baekhyun melihat sekelilingnya. Jalan itu kini sedang sepi, tidak ada seorang pun yang melewati mereka berdua. Baekhyun dengan cepat membuka ransel miliknya, dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak bekal makanan.

"Ini untukmu, makanlah", Baekhyun tersenyum lebar sambil menyodorkan kotak bekal tersebut.

Taeyeon memperhatikan Baekhyun. Ini pertama kalinya ada seseorang yang nampak begitu tulus padanya .

"Ah, terima kasih, Baekhyun. Tapi ini kan bekalmu, kau makan saja."

"Kau menerima makanan dari orang yang lewat di jalan ini kan? Aku juga salah satu dari mereka, kenapa kau menolak punyaku?"

Taeyeon menatap Baekhyun, ia hanya terdiam. Baekhyun pun tersenyum. Ia tahu mungkin gadis di depannya ini merasa malu.

"Kau habiskan saja, aku bisa makan di rumah. Mulai sekarang kita berteman ya?"

Taeyeon hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan.

"Setiap hari bisakah kau menungguku disini? Mulai besok aku akan ke tempat ini setiap hari membawakanmu makanan. Ya?"

Belum sempat Taeyeon menjawab, Baekhyun sudah kembali berbicara.

"Sekarang aku harus pulang ke rumah, ibu sudah menungguku. Tak apa kan kau kutinggal disini? Besok kita bertemu lagi, ya?"

"Eh? Baiklah, terima kasih Baekhyun!"

"Sampai bertemu besok!"

Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya sambil berjalan menjauh. Taeyeon hanya tersenyum menatap anak laki-laki yang baru dikenalnya itu.

 _'Ia sangat baik..dan lucu.'_

Taeyeon menatap kotak bekal makanan yang diberikan Baekhyun untuknya. Baginya itu adalah makanan pertama yang diberikan oleh orang lain dengan tulus - dan begitu spesial.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya di tempat yang sama, Taeyeon sudah melayangkan pandangannya ke berbagai arah. Ia menunggu seseorang, namun tidak terlalu mengharapkannya. Hanya satu yang anak itu pikirkan sekarang, apakah ia akan datang lagi dan menepati janjinya?

Selang beberapa menit, Taeyeon mendengar kembali suara yang sangat ia kenali.

"Taeyeon!"

Baekhyun – seperti biasanya dengan wajah yang dipenuhi senyuman langsung menghampiri Taeyeon.

"Kau tidak berpikir kalau aku melupakan janjiku, kan?", ucap Baekhyun sambil mencari-cari sesuatu dari dalam ranselnya.

"Sejujurnya aku kira kau tidak akan kembali lagi kesini", jawab Taeyeon seadanya.

"Kenapa berpikiran seperti itu?" Baekhyun mengeluarkan sebuah kantong dari ranselnya dan menyodorkan kantong itu kepada Taeyeon sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Ini untukmu, kali ini aku bawa lebih banyak supaya bisa cukup hingga makan malam."

Taeyeon menatap Baekhyun agak lama dengan ekspresi yang tidak terbaca.

"Eh? Wajahku kenapa?" Baekhyun meraba-raba wajahnya sendiri.

"Semenjak kedua orang tuaku meninggal, tidak ada yang benar-benar peduli padaku. Orang-orang yang melewati jalan ini pasti menganggapku anak gila yang setiap hari berdiri sendirian di ujung jalan, menatap mereka satu persatu dan mengharapkan belas kasihan. Tapi kenapa kau begitu baik padaku?"

Baekhyun terdiam. Ia juga merasa kasihan kepada Taeyeon, namun bukan hanya sebatas itu.

"Karena kau adalah sahabatku", jawab Baekhyun dengan senyum lebarnya - senyum yang selalu ditunjukkan Baekhyun di hari-hari selanjutnya.

.

.

.

.

Sudah sebulan berlalu sejak pertemuan mereka pertama kali. Tempat yang sama, waktu yang sama. Hanya ada satu perbedaan. Hari ini Taeyeon menunggu dengan wajah gembira. Entah apa yang dipikirkan anak itu, tetapi hari ini sesuatu telah membuat suasana hatinya baik. Ia ingin Baekhyun segera datang karena ada yang ingin diceritakan olehnya kepada anak laki-laki itu. Tidak begitu lama ia menunggu, seseorang meneriakkan namanya seperti biasa.

"Taeyeon!"

Taeyeon menoleh dan tersenyum lebar.

"Hei, akhirnya kau datang juga."

Baekhyun melihat Taeyeon dengan wajah heran.

"Ada apa hari ini? Kau kelihatannya gembira sekali?"

"Mulai hari ini aku punya orang tua!" ucap Taeyeon bersemangat.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Seorang paman dan bibi yang sering memperhatikanku akhir-akhir ini, kemarin memintaku untuk menjadi anak mereka. Mereka ingin mengadopsiku."

Baekhyun menatap Taeyeon dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Kau sudah yakin kalau paman dan bibi itu orang baik?"

"Tentu saja, aku sudah lama mengenal mereka. Mereka teman orangtuaku. Mereka memang katanya ingin sekali memiliki anak, namun tidak bisa" jawab Taeyeon masih dengan senyum lebarnya.

Baekhyun ikut tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, aku ikut senang."

Tiba-tiba senyuman dari wajah Taeyeon menghilang ketika ia teringat akan suatu hal penting lainnya.

"Tapi Baek, paman dan bibi akan membawaku pindah dari Seoul hari ini."

Belum sempat Baekhyun menjawab, Taeyeon melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aku rasa setelah ini kita tidak bisa bertemu lagi seperti biasa. Terima kasih banyak atas bantuanmu selama ini, terima kasih banyak kau telah menjadi sahabat pertamaku.. Aku belum bisa membalas semuanya. Tapi jika nanti aku bisa, apa yang kau inginkan?"

Baekhyun berusaha menyembunyikan kesedihannya. Seharusnya ia merasa senang karena Taeyeon juga senang, tapi ia merasa tidak mau kehilangan sahabatnya itu.

"Aku mau kita bisa bertemu lagi suatu saat nanti", jawab Baekhyun.

"Kapan?"

"Kau bisa menepati janji, kan? Dua belas tahun lagi, kita bertemu di tempat ini. Hanya itu yang aku inginkan, bagaimana?"

Taeyeon tersenyum mendengar keinginan Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja aku bisa. Kita bertemu dua belas tahun lagi, di tempat dan waktu yang sama, dan kita bisa bermain lagi. Aku akan memasang pengingat untuk itu. Aku janji".

"Bagus. Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Taeyeon mengangguk, "Tanyakan saja."

"Apa yang membuatmu bisa tetap kuat, padahal Ayah dan Ibu-mu sudah tidak ada?"

"Setiap malam ibuku menceritakan sebuah dongeng. Dalam dongeng, tidak pernah ada akhir yang buruk. Meskipun di tengah perjalanan ada kesulitan, tapi pasti akhirnya baik. Seperti kita."

.

.

.

.

 **Tidak ada yang bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi esok hari. Bahkan jika waktu berhenti bergulir dan berbalik, tidak ada yang bisa mengetahuinya secara jelas. Namun layaknya menebak alur cerita yang tidak pasti, mereka pun bergantung pada sebuah ketidakpastian**.

.

.

.

.

 **Seoul, 12 tahun kemudian**

Seorang laki-laki berumur 19 tahun kini tengah memandangi selembar kertas kecil di tangannya sambil tersenyum. Senyumnya masih sama seperti belasan tahun sebelumnya. Kertas yang digenggamnya itu sudah kusam, namun tulisan di atasnya masih dapat dibaca jelas. Tulisan berantakan seorang bocah laki-laki. Ya, tulisannya sendiri dua belas tahun yang lalu.

 _'Dua belas, ujung jalan, Taeyeon.'_

Ia masih saja tersenyum ketika seseorang mengetuk pintu ruangannya.

"Tuan muda Byun, hari ini jadwal anda untuk –"

Belum sempat orang itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Baekhyun memotongnya dengan cepat.

"Kosongkan semua jadwal hari ini, aku ada urusan yang lebih penting daripada itu."

Baekhyun segera keluar dari ruangannya dan menuju mobilnya. Ia mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh, tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan sahabat masa kecilnya yang sudah 'menghilang' selama dua belas tahun terakhir. Ia masih mengingat soal janji yang mereka buat bersama, bahkan dongeng yang menjanjikan kebahagiaan di akhir ceritanya. Sungguh lucu karena ia bisa mengingat semuanya begitu jelas, seakan kejadian tersebut baru beberapa hari berlalu. Pikirannya masih melayang kemana-mana, ketika ponselnya tiba-tiba bergetar. Dengan kesal Baekhyun mengangkat telepon dari managernya.

"Halo, ya ada apa lagi? Aku sudah bilang tadi kalau aku ada urusan penting, jadi-"

Sebuah mobil dari arah berlawanan juga melaju dengan kecepatan penuh. Baekhyun yang tidak fokus mengendarai mobilnya pun tidak sempat berbuat apa-apa. Kecelakaan pun tidak dapat dihindari lagi.

Sementara itu, seorang gadis cantik sedang berdiri di ujung jalan suatu persimpangan sambil sesekali melihat ke arah jam tangannya. Pandangannya mencari-cari sesuatu, ia menunggu seseorang. Setelah bertahun-tahun tidak mengunjungi tempat ini, akhirnya ia kembali. Kota ini masih persis sama seperti dulu. Begitu banyak yang ada di pikirannya, tidak sabar untuk kembali bertemu Baekhyun.

Namun sudah beberapa jam ia menunggu, tidak ada seorang pun yang menghampirinya dan memperkenalkan diri sebagai Baekhyun.

 _'Kenapa dia tidak datang? Apa dia sudah lupa? Tidak. Pasti dia akan menepati janjinya. Lebih baik aku datang lagi besok.'_

Taeyeon pun melangkah meninggalkan jalan itu tanpa adanya kepastian.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun perlahan sadar. Ia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di kepalanya. Ia membuka matanya sedikit demi sedikit, namun anehnya ia tidak dapat melihat apapun. Semuanya gelap. Hitam. Ia ingin berteriak, tetapi terhalang oleh rasa sakit yang masih menjalari tubuhnya itu. Perlahan ia mendengar suara seseorang. Nampaknya asal suara itu tidak terlalu jauh darinya.

"Baekhyun mengalami buta permanen di kedua matanya akibat terkena pecahan kaca."

DEG.

"Untuk saat ini sangat sulit untuk mendapatkan donor, namun kita bisa menunggunya. Baekhyun pasti akan sangat terpukul, saya harap Tuan dan Nyonya Byun dapat terus mendukungnya."

Baekhyun merasa sangat marah, ia marah pada dirinya sendiri, marah pada keadaan yang tiba-tiba berbalik begitu saja.

.

.

.

.

 **Kalian percaya akan adanya kebetulan?**

 **Atau takdir?**

 **Apakah kalian percaya bahwa setia itu berlaku?**

 **Atau justru benci untuk menjanjikan kesetiaan itu sendiri?**

.

.

.

.

Pagi yang dingin. Setelah seminggu penuh berada di rumah, akhirnya Baekhyun dapat kembali beraktivitas seperti biasa. Ia mengeratkan jaket yang digunakannya untuk menghindari udara dingin yang serasa menusuk tubuhnya. Ia tidak peduli apakah orang-orang memperhatikannya atau tidak, yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah seseorang. Seorang gadis yang dulu selalu ada di tempat yang sama seperti tempat ia berdiri saat ini. Apakah Taeyeon akan datang?

Atau apakah ia sudah datang dan kini ada di sampingnya?

Apakah Taeyeon dapat mengenalinya – atau lebih tepatnya apakah Taeyeon masih mau mengenalnya?

Ia tidak tahu pasti. Pikirannya masih melayang-layang ketika sebuah suara yang tidak asing mengagetkannya.

"Hei, kau? Baekhyun?"

.

.

.

.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa", jawab Baekhyun singkat.

"Sejak kapan?"

"Seminggu. Seminggu yang lalu."

Taeyeon terdiam. Seminggu yang lalu, hari dimana ia datang menunggu Baekhyun untuk pertama kalinya setelah belasan tahun.

"Aku ingat hari itu harusnya kita bertemu. Tapi semuanya terjadi begitu saja."

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil.

"Kau masih kuliah?" ucap Baekhyun, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ya. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku juga. Sambil membantu mengurus perusahaan ayahku."

Taeyeon bergumam pelan.

"Kalau kau tidak mau lagi mengenalku, aku mengerti."

"Maksudmu apa? Tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya...merasa semuanya cepat sekali berubah."

"Kau tau satu hal yang tidak akan berubah?"

"Apa?"

"Aku menyayangimu."

DEG.

"Dari dulu", Baekhyun menambahkan.

Taeyeon tidak tau harus menjawab apa, namun sesungguhnya ia merasa jahat sekarang. Taeyeon menatap mata Baekhyun di sampingnya, mata yang kini penuh kekosongan. Bukan lagi mata yang memancarkan keceriaan seperti Baekhyun yang dulu.

"Aku juga menyayangimu, Baek."

Taeyeon memang menyayangi Baekhyun. Sungguh. Namun apakah rasa itu masih sama untuk saat ini? Sepertinya sulit. Sulit untuk menerima keadaan Baekhyun yang sekarang ini. Taeyeon memang sangat menyayangi Baekhyun, Baekhyun yang dulu.

Tapi Baekhyun tidak akan mengetahui hal itu. Tidak karena hal itu hanya sebatas ada di pikiran Taeyeon.

.

.

.

.

 _'Memang benar yang Taeyeon katakan, semua terjadi begitu cepat._

 _Hal yang tidak pernah aku sangka, kejadian yang tiba-tiba mengubah segalanya, dan kesulitan yang kini aku alami - semuanya terjadi begitu saja._

 _Tapi aku tidak membenci diriku sendiri._

 _Aku Baekhyun yang kuat dan ceria, aku Baekhyun yang bahagia._

 _Hari ini aku mengungkapkan perasaanku pada gadis yang dari dulu aku sayangi._

 _Tidak kuduga, Taeyeon menerimaku dengan keadaan seperti sekarang ini._

 _Selama Taeyeon ada di sampingku, aku percaya akan akhir yang baik..'_

 _'Sedih rasanya melihat keadaan Baekhyun seperti saat ini._

 _Hari ini pun dia mengungkapkan perasaan padaku, dan aku tidak tau._

 _Aku tidak tau perasaanku sendiri._

 _Ya, memang benar aku mencintainya, tapi itu dulu._

 _Hanya saja apa aku bisa menolak? Aku berhutang budi padanya. Banyak hal yang telah ia lakukan padaku dulu._

 _Dan akhirnya aku menerimanya._

 _Kami resmi berpacaran._

 _Aku hanya perlu berpura-pura bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja..'_

.

.

.

.

Sembilan Maret. Hari ulang tahun Taeyeon. Pagi-pagi sekali, Baekhyun sudah bersiap-siap. Ia berniat pergi ke apartemen yang ditinggali Taeyeon sekarang untuk memberikan kejutan.

Ya, semenjak kedua orangtua angkat Taeyeon membelikannya sebuah apartemen yang dekat jaraknya dari kampus, Taeyeon tinggal sendiri disana.

Disinilah Baekhyun berdiri sekarang. Di depan pintu apartemen Taeyeon. Di genggamannya terlihat sebuah kotak berukuran agak besar berwarna emas. Baekhyun tampak sangat bersemangat membayangkan Taeyeon yang akan segera menerima pemberian spesial darinya itu.

Dari luar, Baekhyun mendengar suara keramaian. Banyak orang tertawa dan bertepuk tangan, serta menyanyikan lagu _Happy Birthday_.

 _'Apakah Taeyeon mengadakan pesta?'_

Perlahan Baekhyun membuka pintu apartemen itu.

Suara Taeyeon terdengar jelas olehnya. Suaranya terdengar gembira.

"Aku akan memberikan potongan kue pertama ini untuk pacarku."

"Pacarmu? Bukankah itu aku?"

Suasana seketika menjadi hening. Baekhyun bisa merasakan bahwa ia tengah menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang yang ada disana, dan keheningan itu terjadi karena kedatangan dirinya tiba-tiba.

"Taeyeon, siapa dia? Katanya dia pacarmu?"

 _'Tolong jawab iya. Tolong.'_

"Wow! Dia tidak bisa melihat?"

 _'Taeyeon, katakan sesuatu. Cepatlah.'_

Taeyeon terdiam. Ia tidak tau harus mengatakan apa, namun sejujurnya ia malu. Teman-temannya ada disini sekarang. Bahkan kekasihnya.

"Kau bercanda? Pacarku ada disebelahku."

DEG.

Taeyeon melanjutkan, "Kau salah orang mungkin? Aku...tidak mungkin punya pacar orang buta sepertimu."

Semua orang di ruangan itu tertawa. Semuanya, kecuali dua orang.

Baekhyun mendekat ke arah Taeyeon dan menyodorkan kotak berwarna emas yang masih digenggamnya.

"Maaf, Nona. Aku hanya bercanda tadi. Aku hanya diminta seseorang untuk memberimu ini."

Taeyeon meraih kotak itu perlahan.

"Aku permisi."

Baekhyun pun berjalan pergi. Ia bukannya malu, tapi hatinya terasa sakit.

.

.

.

.

 _'Satu langkah, dua langkah, tiga langkah._

 _Aku akan menjauh._

 _Ini kan yang kau mau?_

 _Aku pergi, dan semuanya akan berjalan baik._

 _Wajar kalau kau malu._

 _Aku benci diriku sendiri.'_

.

.

.

.

 _'Baekhyun maaf. Maaf. Maaf. Maaf. Maaf, aku memang jahat. Sangat jahat.'_

Hanya itu yang ada di pikiran Taeyeon sekarang. Melihat Baekhyun yang sedang berdiri di ujung jalan biasanya dari kejauhan hanya membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah. Namun ia tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan.

 _'Baekhyun pasti sangat membenciku..'_

Apakah Taeyeon harus menjauh dari Baekhyun atau sebaliknya, ia tidak tahu.

.

.

.

.

"Tuan Byun, apa anda yakin?"

"Ya."

"Tapi ini adalah donor yang cocok, apakah anda yakin melepaskan kesempatan ini?"

"Aku bilang aku tidak mau menerima donor itu."

Dokter Hwang menghela napas. Pasien didepannya yang dulu selalu mengharapkan sebuah donor mata, kini menolaknya mentah-mentah.

"Kenapa anda berubah pikiran?"

"Aku nyaman seperti ini."

"Tidak mungkin ada orang yang nyaman dengan kondisi sepertimu."

"Ada, itu aku."

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak. Ia sudah mengenal lama Dokter Hwang. Mungkin tidak ada salahnya untuk mengungkapkan lebih banyak tentang pikirannya saat ini.

"Aku lebih nyaman dalam kegelapan seperti ini. Orang-orang diluar sana menyakitiku, mereka bebas melakukannya.

Aku tidak bisa melihat mereka, merasakan pun aku tidak mau.

Keadaanku sekarang ini membuat semuanya tidak pasti. Dan aku tidak peduli."

Dokter Hwang menatap pasien lamanya itu dalam-dalam.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau orang-orang disana semua menertawakanmu? Atau mereka menipumu?"

"Anggap saja aku tidak mengetahuinya."

.

.

.

.

Hari sudah larut malam, namun Taeyeon masih terjaga. Gadis itu memperhatikan sebuah kotak berwarna emas yang diberikan Baekhyun di hari ulang tahunnya. Masih terbungkus rapi.

Jari-jarinya menyusuri kotak berukuran sedang itu, memikirkan sesuatu.

Sudah beberapa minggu sejak kejadian itu, dan kotak itu hanya ia sentuh tanpa pernah tau apa isinya. Sama seperti Baekhyun. Ia hanya bisa dilihat tanpa pernah dihampiri lebih dekat.

Lamunan Taeyeon buyar saat tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering.

"Halo."

"Ya aku belum tidur. Aku ingin bicara sesuatu."

"Laki-laki waktu itu, kau masih ingat? Dihari ulang tahunku."

"Ya. Dia pacarku."

"Maaf. Kita akhiri saja hubungan ini. Sekali lagi maaf.."

Taeyeon memutus sambungan teleponnya. Ia terdiam sejenak, lalu mengambil secarik kertas dan mulai menuliskan sesuatu.

.

.

.

.

 _'Sekarang aku sadar._

 _Cinta yang tulus seharusnya tidak memandang apapun._

 _Sama seperti aku saat ini._

 _Ternyata melihatmu dari kejauhan seperti ini membuatku ingin mendekat kearahmu._

 _Selangkah...dua langkah._

 _Kita akan sedikit lebih dekat._

 _Seperti dulu.._

 _Seperti saat pertama kali kita bertemu._

 _Hei, tunggu!_

 _Jangan mulai berjalan menjauh dariku._

 _Aku mohon, tunggu sebentar._

 _Jangan melangkah sekali lagi!'_

"Byun Baekhyun! Awas!"

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengetahui semuanya. Di ujung jalan sebuah persimpangan, tempat biasa ia menunggu ketidakpastian. Ia masih mengingat jelas ketika ia menyebrangi jalan itu, tiba-tiba sebuah mobil melaju kencang kearahnya.

Ia mendengar seseorang berteriak memanggil namanya. Suara yang sungguh tidak asing.

Orang itu mendorong Baekhyun ke tepi jalan, namun membiarkan tubuhnya sendiri diam di tempat yang sama. Orang-orang sekitar mulai mengerumuni tempat kejadian itu. Baekhyun dengan panik berusaha mencari dan menerobos kerumunan orang. Ia segera menggapai tangan yang sudah terkulai lemah di jalan. Tangan yang menolongnya dari takdir kematian. Tangan orang yang selama ini sangat berarti baginya.

"Kim Taeyeon? Mengapa kau bodoh sekali! Tolong panggilkan ambulance, siapapun itu!"

Taeyeon menggenggam tangan Baekhyun pelan.

"Takdir yang baik ya..."

"Apa maksudmu bicara begitu? Bertahanlah sebentar, _ambulance_ akan segera datang."

"Akhirnya aku...bisa menyusul orang tuaku.."

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat.

"Maksudku dengan cara yang sama. Dan...tempat yang sama.. Baekhyun-ah, maafkan aku...waktu itu..."

Baekhyun memotong perkataan Taeyeon.

"Sudahlah, jangan memaksakan untuk berbicara. Kemana perginya _ambulance_ bodoh itu!"

"Tolong dengarkan aku.. Aku terlalu...bodoh. Aku mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun..."

.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Baekhyun duduk di kamarnya, memegang secarik kertas di tangannya dan membacanya dengan jelas. Ya, kini ia membaca semuanya.

 _'Hei, Baekhyun!_

 _Saat kau bisa membaca surat ini, aku mungkin sudah menghilang entah kemana._

 _Selama ini aku hanya berpikir bagaimana caranya membalas kebaikanmu belasan tahun lalu._

 _Dan jujur perbuatanmu itu terlalu besar untuk dibalas, sampai aku merasa tidak ada barang berharga yang bisa menebus semuanya._

 _Hahaha.._

 _Ini keputusan yang sulit, kau tahu._

 _Tapi mungkin ini adalah sesuatu hal yang paling kau butuhkan saat ini._

 _Jaga baik-baik mataku, ya?_

 _Aku akan mempercayakannya padamu._

 _Ini bukan semata-mata karena balas budi, ataupun permintaan maafku untuk kejadian waktu itu._

 _Tapi karena aku sangat menyayangimu._

 _Aku tidak mau kau sulit._

 _Dan sesekali aku juga ingin melihat seperti apa kegelapan itu._

 _Aku harap semua berjalan sesuai rencana._

 _Sampai jumpa kapanpun itu, Baekhyun!_

 _Aku yakin ini adalah sebuah dongeng dengan akhir yang baik.'_

Baekhyun tidak sanggup menahan air matanya untuk tidak terjatuh. Kedua kornea mata Taeyeon kini ada padanya. Melihat matanya sekarang sama seperti merasakan kehadiran Taeyeon didalamnya. Ia tidak percaya Taeyeon telah merencanakan untuk mendonorkan kedua matanya, lalu pergi ke tempat lain - menjauh dari Baekhyun. Namun takdir berkata lain. Taeyeon pergi untuk selamanya, dan ia pergi terlalu jauh ke tempat dimana Baekhyun tidak bisa menyusulnya. Keinginannya untuk mendonorkan kedua kornea matanya itu terkabul, tanpa perlu merasakan seperti apa kegelapan itu.

"Apa benar ini seperti dongeng? Apa benar ini akhir yang terbaik?"

Baekhyun menutup kelopak matanya dan menyentuhnya perlahan.

"Aku akan menjaganya. Aku mencintaimu Taeyeon.."

 _ **END**_

A/N : Jangan lupa tinggalin review ya, thanks before^^


End file.
